Unexpected Rebound
by Adevlo. D
Summary: He was sick of watching Naruto continuously asking that damned traitor Uchiha out on a date and always being rejected in return. Sasuke didn't deserve someone as loving and caring as his captain damn it, and it was about time Naruto learned that too!
1. Admiration From Afar

**A/N: **Hope your willing to give this story a chance! Read and don't forget to review! Oh, and before I forget, I updated my profile so you can check out what I have planning! Send me a message on which ones are your favorite and if I get a lot of messages requesting to update a specific one, then I'll do it! ^~^ I'll update on Fool Me Once and Books Are Boring before I do though. I just want to update them and finish Depend On Me once and for all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), language, sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Konohamaru Sarutobi & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Konohamaru is sick and tired of watching Naruto continuously asking that damned traitor Uchiha out on a date and always being rejected in return. Sasuke didn't deserve someone as loving and caring as his blond ANBU captain damn it!_ _And it was about time Naruto learned that too._

* * *

**Unexpected Rebound**

**Chapter 1: **Admiration from Afar

"C'mon Sasuke! Date me!" The raven in question ignored the whiny voice and kept his focus on reading over his mission report. The young blond in front of him leaned over his desk and grinned suggestively at him, licking his pink lips enticingly. Not that Sasuke would have noticed since the paper he was holding up was covering the idiot's face.

"I'll make it worth your while." The blond continued on in a sultry tone of voice while smirking. Sasuke's eye twitched and his hold on the paper tightened, crinkling the crisp sheets of paper.

"You're so cute when you're pissed, Sasu-chan!" Naruto cooed happily, flattening his hands under his chin and giving his raven haired friend a toothy smile.

_That's it._

Sasuke slammed his hands on his desk and abruptly stood up, letting the wooden chair he had been sitting on fall to the ground with a clatter. Onyx eyes glared down at a surprised Naruto and Sasuke found himself growling menacingly at him, an evil glint shining in his eyes as he leered down at the blond who shrunk back away from him.

"Naruto, for the last _millionth_ time! No! I'm not gay!"

The blond ANBU captain sat up straight in his chair, crossing his arms and then proceeded to pout at the plain white wall across from him. He scowled and glanced over at Sasuke, tapping his fingers on the his crook of his elbow.

"'Coulda fooled me with that haircut of yours...looks like a chicken's ass." Naruto grumbled lowly under his breath.

Sasuke walked around his desk and glowered at the uneasy blond in front of him. Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched his whiskered cheek nervously while a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Ah-ha-ha! I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean it!"

A growl and more nervous laughter.

"Please Sasuke, don't do it! Think rationally now!"

An evil smirk followed by a whimper.

"Sasuke! Sasu-!"

The young Uchiha crouched down and wrapped his arms around Naruto's legs. He quickly stood up and smirked when Naruto lost his balance and landed on his shoulder with an "oomph". He stepped out of his office and ignored the odd stares he received from the other shinobi's. Some of them laughed and shook their head, already used to such behavior from their two top ANBU captains. Sasuke finally spotted the office door he was looking for and opened it. The man at the desk looked up and sighed when he saw the blond he was carrying like a sack of (annoying and gay) potatoes.

"Konohamaru," Sasuke began, but fell silent when a hand was raised.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." He got up and caught his captain bridal-style as Sasuke dropped him without a second though. As the Uchiha went to leave, Naruto started squirming around in Konohamaru's arms, but the raven held onto him tightly until he was sure Sasuke had made it into his office. He finally let Naruto jump out of his arms after five whole minutes of restraining him and went back to his paperwork.

"Konohamaru! Why'd you let him get away? You're supposed to be helping me!" Naruto whined while sitting on the bare part of the mahogany desk. Konohamaru rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you see in him."

Naruto put a finger to his chin and concentrated on which attributes he liked about Sasuke. Konohamaru glanced up at him and could help but think Naruto was cute when he tried to focus on one thing. The way his little pink tongue stuck out slightly and how his slender blond eyebrows would furrow together in concentration. It would have been a lot more cuter if he had been thinking of something other than the stupid good-for-nothing Uchiha.

Konohamaru despised the fact that Naruto was in _love_- obsession more like it -with that traitorous bastard. The damned asshole returned two years ago and both Naruto and he had become ANBU members right after Sasuke had finished with the three years of constant surveillance by ANBU and could finally take on other missions rather than the D-ranked ones. A year later, they had risen to the ranks of Konoha's best ANBU captains.

Konohamaru had joined the blond's squad three months ago, and he already hated it. Don't get him wrong, he loved being Naruto's right hand man, especially since the blond looked so damn sexy in his ANBU uniform. He found it particularly hard to look away when Naruto was drenched in blood, but he just didn't like the fact that every goddamn day the young ANBU captain found it obligatory to flirt with the bastard Uchiha.

"He's hot, he's got some rock-hard pecs, he has a HUGE dic-"

"Okay! Too much information there!" He yelled before the blond could finish his sentence. Konohamaru knew what Naruto was about to say and he didn't want to hear it.

"What I mean is that I don't know what you see in him. Meaning why are you so obsessed over a person who has the emotions of a rock?" Naruto frowned at the insult directed at his current infatuation.

"You only say that because you don't like him." Naruto countered and Konohamaru shook his head.

"That too, but I also say it because he doesn't deserve you after all that he did. You can do better than that bastard."

Naruto smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Aw, thanks 'Maru!"

The ANBU member blushed and swatted the offending hand away from his hair. He hated being treated like a child, especially by his crush. He was a man dammit, and he should be treated as such!

"I'm not a kid anymore, Naruto!"

The blond jumped off the desk and grinned at him. Konohamaru watched how the whisker-like marks on Naruto's cheeks would curve. It made his captain look more like a fox, and the way his eyes would close and the cute dimples that would appear on his cheeks when he smiled. It was so adorable.

"You'll always be a kid to me!" Naruto sing-songed as he walked to the door. Konohamaru growled low in his throat.

"Just watch! One day I'll prove to you that I'm not a kid!" He proclaimed while standing up and pointing a shaking finger at Naruto, his face a tomato red. The blond just hummed and waved at him before shutting the door. The brunette let out a tired sigh.

"Damn that idiot..."

* * *

"Oi, Kakashi! Are you busy?" Naruto called, looking up at his ex-sensei calmly while folding his arms across his chest.

The silver haired jonin on the sakura tree snapped his new edition of 'Make-Out Violence' closed and looked tiredly down at his favorite ex-student, making a half-assed attempt to wave lazily down at him. His eye crinkled into an upside down u-shape, the only sign on his face that he was actually really acknowledging the blond below.

"Ah, Naruto-chan! What do I owe this fine pleasur-"

"Oh, save it Kaka-sensei! I know you're just itching to get rid of me so that you can read your little perverted book!" Naruto teased while jumping onto the branch that his old sensei was on and took a seat next to him. The blond heaved one of his legs over the branch so that he could face his friend. He put his head on the bark to keep himself balanced then finally looked at Kakashi.

"I'm hurt Naruto," The jonin put a hand over his heart in mock hurt, his voice dripping with dry sarcasm, "that you would think so poorly of your dear old sensei." Naruto rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you something." Naruto stared sternly at him, any sense of humor gone from his voice replacing it with seriousness. Kakashi's visible eyebrow raised at that and he wondered what was so important to have the usual bouncing ball of sunshine in such a stern mood.

"And what might that be?"

Naruto leaned in, a shit-eating grin on his face slowly forming on his lips and threatening to split his face in half. Only once their noses were practically touching did Naruto finally speak. The blond took a deep breath and paused dramatically. Kakashi just stared into mischievous blue eyes curiously. Now that he thought about it, the blond was always the strange one in the group.

"What do you want for you birthday?"

Kakashi sweat-dropped.

Was _that_ why the blond was all hyped up about? The copy-cat ninja put a hand on Naruto's grinning face and pushed him away from his personal space roughly. He stared at the blond once more and stifled his sigh. If Naruto had a fox tail, he was certain that it would be wagging happily by now.

"Naruto, it's not really necess-"

"Bullshit! It is totally necessary! A person only turns forty-eight once in their life!" Kakashi's eyebrow twitched and he swore he heard a blood vessel pop.

"Naruto...I'm thirty-six." The blond ANBU captain blinked at the statement and pinched his sensei's cloth-covered cheek, pulling the skin slightly.

"Are you sure? 'Cuz you look like your-"

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Naruto?" Kakashi interrupted him, his temple already throbbing on the corner of his forehead. The blond in question beamed up at him and shook his head as a negative.

"Nope! Not until you tell me what you want for your birthday, Kaka-sensei!"

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. Kami-sama knew how much he loved the blond idiot before him, but he was just so damn stubborn! The jonin's lips quirked upwards slightly at a thought that suddenly entered his mind.

'Just like his mother,' Kakashi thought fondly.

"Naruto, I'm not your sensei anymore and my bloody birthday isn't until a month from now." The blond shrugged and smiled at him brightly.

"I know you aren't, but you'll always be the loving-but-perverted-sensei-who-reads-porn to me, and still! I want to be prepared for when it comes!"

Kakashi sighed and before Naruto could stop him, the sneaky jonin 'poofed' out of there.

"Damn you, Kakashiiiii!"

* * *

"Do you really think it'll work, Moegi?"

"Of course! I'm one-hundred percent sure Naruto-taichou will agree!" Konohamaru didn't seem convinced by the face he was pulling. The orange-haired ANBU member sighed exasperatedly at him. The raven could go into war without hesitation, but when it came to asking his captain out on an innocent lunch date, he immediately chickened out!

"What if he's not...interested in me?" Konohamaru continued on doubtfully, eyeing Moegi suspiciously.

Her once pig-tailed hair was now in a curly pony-tail and her hairline was at the side. The right side of her bangs had been cut short and it made a twirl down the side of her beautiful face. Her once ago innocent wide maple eyes were now sharp and they were looking at him, clearly frustrated. Her skin complexion had not darkened and was still that same soft milky skin of hers. As Sakura always liked to say, Moegi had grown into a fine young woman.

The bright-headed female had joined ANBU together with him and Udon. Who, speaking of which, had finally grown out of his runny nose. Konohamaru snapped out of his thoughts when Moegi spoke in her usual feminine tone.

"This is why your asking him to have lunch with you, idiot! My plans are always full proof, that is, if you don't mess things up. Once he's fed up with Sasuke's countless rejections, he's going to need someone to be there for him! And who better than the guy who is always with him at lunch!" Konohamaru winced at her volume. He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows.

"So...I'm just a rebound?" Moegi slapped her forehead.

"Does it matter? You'll finally be able to have him!"

"I don't know Moegi...I don't want to be just some-"

"You're not going to be just some rebound Konohamaru! He's going to fall in _love _with you and you'll finally be together with him!" The raven was about to speak, but Udon, who had suddenly come into the lounge, beat him to the punch.

"She's right Konohamaru. Wouldn't you rather be able to hold him, kiss him, touch him, fu-"

"Watch yourself, Udon." The raven hissed, glaring at his friend. Udon just shrugged in return.

"Hey, I'm just saying. If you don't hurry up and make your move, I might just have to ask him myself." The brunette smirked while licking his lips. Konohamaru growled at him. He had totally forgotten all about his captain's many suitors. Most of them being the same sex as him. He glanced at Udon one more time and growled warningly at him once again.

Udon had grown up to be quite handsome despite how awkward he had looked when he was younger. The man had cut his light-brow hair so that it fell in layers around his head. He had bought rectangular, black-rimmed glasses that gave him the perfect 'I'm-smart-but-bad-ass' look that seemed to make the ladies go weak in the knees. His past baby-fat had disappeared and left behind a muscular jaw and a well-rounded chin.

Konohamaru himself wasn't so bad-looking either. His jet-black hair that somehow liked to defy gravity had now grown out pointing frontward instead of it's past backward. He had also let it grow out some more and his baby-fat had left as well. A strong jaw and high cheek-bones were left in it's place.

"Just think, once you have him in your reach, you'll be able to do what you've only fantasized about doing. To be able to caress every inch of his unmarked, caramel skin and kiss every dip and curve of his body. To _finally_ be able to feel his hot, anal walls clench tightly around your har-"

"Gotta go!" The raven ran out of the lounge and towards the restroom almost as fast as the speed of light, all the while sheathing his privates. Udon raised an eyebrow at his cackling teammate.

"Where'd you get _that_ from?" He questioned while shifting uncomfortably in his seat, folding one of his legs across the other one to hide the fast forming boner he was getting from the mental images. She smirked and winked at him.

"I heard him talk in his sleep once during a joint mission." She said simply, grinning like a madman.

"Oh."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed that first chapter and wait for the next one to come! :D


	2. Plans In Action

**A/N: Read and Review or I won't update!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), sexual content, bad language

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Konohamaru Sarutobi & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary:**_ Konohamaru is sick and tired of watching Naruto continuously asking that damned traitor Uchiha out on a date and always being rejected in return. Sasuke didn't deserve someone as loving and caring as his blond ANBU captain damn it!__ And it was about time Naruto learned that too._

* * *

**Unexpected Rebound**

**Chapter 2:** Plans in Action

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"How many times have I told you not to eye-rape me with that Byakugan of yours when you think I'm not looking?" Naruto said nonchalantly while taking a sip of his soda. He smirked when the long-haired brunette sitting across the table from him blushed and sputtered. He liked making people feel uncomfortable! Pupil-less lavender eyes glared at him and Naruto tilted his chair back to dodge the punch aimed at his head.

"I do not know what you are trying to suggest, Naruto, but I can assure your incompetent mind that I am certainly not 'eye-raping' you." Neji said, a slight twitch coming from his scowling lips. His blond Anbu captain set the aluminum can down on the table and smirked at him, his arms resting on the back of the tilted chair.

"Cut the crap Neji, you know you want to bone me." The brunette's eyes widened momentarily at the choice of words the other man had spoken.

"B-Bone you?" He managed to choke out. A slender blond eyebrow was raised in response.

"Yeah? As in fucking me? You know, where you stick your penis inside my-"

"Did someone say penis?" A voice suddenly said from the entryway of the lounge. Naruto glanced at his raven haired teammate and grinned at him.

"Why yes, Sai. I was just explaining to Neji here the art of performing anal sex-"

"Anal sex? Where!" A familiar brunette yelled while popping out from behind Sai. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as Genma began to search around frantically until his eyes landed on him and they twinkled with mischief. Naruto yelped as the brunette abruptly picked him up bridal-style, one of his hands clutching his ass tightly.

Neji growled lowly in his throat and stood up, making his chair screech loudly against the tiled floor. He felt his Byakugan activate on instinct and Genma just grinned knowingly, hugging the blond closer to him. Naruto smirked and let out a surprised gasp when he was jerked out of the brunette's arms and made to stand next to someone, their hand clutching his forearm in a vice-like grip.

"Damn it, Genma! I can't leave you alone for one second before you go off and try to rape somebody!" A scarred man bellowed, a light flush covering his cheeks. Genma grinned at the man and puffed out his chest proudly.

"You know me so well Raidou-chan!" The spiky-haired brunette sighed exasperatedly and let out a startled noise when Naruto was tugged out of his grip.

An arm wound itself around the blond Anbu captain's waist and the other one had Naruto's hand in the air. The blond shivered pleasantly when a husky voice brushed against the side of his face.

"Hands off, guys. I boned him first so he rightfully belongs to me." Naruto growled up at his pineapple-headed comrade.

"_One_ time I let you take my virginity on that stupid recon mission, Shikamaru. _One time, damn it!_" The blonde pouted cutely while wrenching away from the smirking man.

"Yeah, Shikamaru, let us have a turn!" Genma huffed, his arms crossing in front of his chest moodily. Raidou growled and slapped him upside the the head. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a familiar head of brown locks pass by the entrance and he grinned cheekily.

"Udon!" He yelled while running over to the befuddled Anbu member and jumping on him. The younger man caught him eagerly and smiled pleasantly at the blond who had put their foreheads together. Tan hands cupped his pale cheeks and squished them together. Udon straightened his posture when he felt the blond's legs tighten around his slim hips.

"Hehlo, Naruho." He greeted as best as he could with the way the inside of his cheeks were pressing against his teeth.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Udon sweat-dropped at the question and shook his head at the mention of his captain. Naruto frowned, his brilliant blue eyes going dull for a moment. The blond let him go and when he was finally on his feet, he flashed Udon his pearly-white smile and started walking down the hall.

"I'll see ya later Udon, tell Moegi-chan I said hi!" The brunette nodded and waved at him, a barely restrained smile plastered on his face.

As the blond walked towards his office his stomach lurched forward. Naruto stilled as he was nearing a turn and his senses were all on alert. When he felt nothing was wrong, he continued to walk and then suddenly, he felt a searing hot pain on his stomach and he clasped an arm around his abdomen, his other came up to his mouth. He coughed violently and when the pain had gone down a little, he lifted up his quivering hand to see why exactly it felt warm, and his eyes widened. Crimson blood covered his entire palm, some of it dripping onto the floor and staining the white tiled floor.

Naruto reached inside his pouch and took out a small bottle. He took a small capsule from it and plucked it in his mouth, swallowing it dry. His shaking stopped almost immediately and he sighed in relief before attempting to take a step forward but a familiar voice spoke up, leaving him to stop dead in his tracks as fear suddenly overtook his senses.

"Naruto?" A soft, but stern voice sounded behind him. The blond in question stilled and slowly turned around, plastering a smile on his face while hiding his bloody hand behind him. Naruto laughed nervously as he stared up into suspicious coal eyes.

"I was just lookin' for ya Sasuke! You wanna have lunch toge-"

"What the hell was that?" The young Uchiha snapped, interrupting Naruto in his offer to go out once again. The blond Anbu captain raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes questioning him.

"What was what?" Naruto countered innocently. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't play dumb, usurantonkatchi. I saw everything." He growled out, taking a menacing step forward. Naruto gulped and moved his foot backward and cursed when he felt it slip on the blood that had dripped onto the floor. Before he could plan how to prevent from hitting the ground, strong arms held him up by his forearms.

Naruto looked to his side and noticed that it was Konohamaru who had caught him. The younger man was glaring at the Uchiha, an aura of malice surrounding him. When the younger man finally spoke, it made even Naruto shiver with excitement.

"Back off, Uchiha, or else." Konohamaru growled out warningly, making the Uchiha scoff.

"Is that a threat, Sarutobi?" He asked snidely, a hint of laughter lacing his words.

"No, it's a promise. If you fucking lay a hand on _my_ captain, I'll be sure to finally rid this world of any more traitorous Uchihas." With that he grabbed Naruto's wrist and proceeded to stomp towards his office, slamming the door once Naruto and he were inside with a loud resounding _bang_. Konohamaru leaned against the door and sighed heavily, closing his eyes and putting a trembling hand on his throbbing head.

The way he had seen Sasuke glower down at a nervous Naruto had really irked him to no end. He didn't even know why he had acted like that, but it felt good. Like something he had been holding back for a long while finally lifted, but he wasn't even sure if he could defeat that damned bastard. It was a possibility since he had trained under Naruto once upon a time and to everyone in the village it was a well known fact that Naruto was stronger than Sasuke, but no one ever spoke up about for fear of getting burnt to a crisp by one enraged Uchiha.

"Are you alright, Konohamaru?" There was a hand on his shoulder and his head snapped up. Konohamaru felt his breath hitch and suddenly his palms were sweaty. Cerulean orbs bored into his own, concern clearly shown in them.

"N-Naruto..." He whispered breathlessly.

"Yes?"

Konohamaru flushed as Naruto's innocent sapphire orbs stared up into him questioningly and he averted his eyes, all the while fidgeting nervously.

"Y-You wanna maybe...have lunch...with me...?" He managed to say. The blond blinked owlishly, and then just a suddenly he grinned happily.

"Sure! I'm hungry anyway! Ichiraku's?" Konohamaru refrained from doing an embarrassing happy dance and shrugged nonchalantly while opening the door for the blond. When they were halfway to the exit, a black cloaked Anbu Black Ops appeared before them, a bird mask hiding his face.

"Anbu Captain Namikaze-Uzumaki of Team Phoenix, Lady Hokage-sama has summoned you and your team. Report to her immediately." The man disappeared with a poof of smoke in his wake.

Naruto groaned and Konohamaru smirked down at him when his captain brought up his thumb and index fingers towards his mouth. He winced when a loud and high whistle echoed throughout the halls. Not a second later Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji appeared before them. Naruto unhinged his mask from his kunai pouch and grinned at them before putting on his mischievously smiling fox mask.

"Report to Tsunade immediately." He said before they disappeared in the blink of an eye. They each reappeared before a stern looking Tsunade, her hands were clasped together and lifting up her head. She narrowed her honey-brown eyes at them and Naruto stepped forward. The blond haired hokage threw a scroll at him and he caught it with flawless ease. He opened it and skimmed it over.

"Naruto, you and your team are to infiltrate a developing criminal organization. It has come to my attention that their intentions have gone farther then just robbing villagers and traveling merchants, we just don't know what it is yet. It's up to your team to gather that intelligence. Yes Naruto, that means Konohamaru and you are going _undercover_ as rogue-ninja. I have already placed your names in the bingo book. You will be wearing disguises instead of genjutsus in case something goes wrong. I will send the rest of the information with a carrier bird, right now, I have a meeting to attend to." She quickly explained to them while Naruto passed the scroll to Shikamaru.

"You leave tomorrow morning, so be ready. You are dismissed." She waved here hand and with a flash they were gone.

* * *

Once Naruto and Konohamaru had changed into their jonin uniforms, they headed straight towards Ichiraku. The young raven grinned smugly at the glares he was receiving from most of the villagers and ninja as Naruto and he walked side-by-side, their arms linked with each other. The duo sat down on the empty stools and ordered what they're usual.

"So, how have you been Konohamaru?" Naruto asked before digging into his ramen. The raven shrugged.

"Good I guess, and you?" As the blond gulped down his broth, his blue eyes glanced at him.

"Disturbing beyond belief. I went to the hot springs this morning with Yamato and Kakashi-sensei to catch up on and talk about the big fur-ball in me. I was just sitting there right? Then all of a sudden, I felt someone grope me! I mean, if it had been Genma or someone hot, I wouldn't have minded, but when I turned around, there was this big, hairy bald guy grinning suggestively at me and oh Kami I just threw up a little in my mouth from the thought." The blond gagged and Konohamaru laughed. He made a mental note to himself to pay a small visit with a certain big hairy bald guy.

When Naruto was finally finished with his seventh bowl of ramen, he made to reach for his frog-shaped wallet but a firm hand on his wrist prevented him from doing so. Before the blond could protest, Konohamaru calmly set his money on the table and got up, Naruto following after him.

"Konohamaru! I could of just paid my own! Now I have to owe you mon-"

"You could just repay me by letting me walk you home. It's already getting late and I don't want any perverts trying to rape you unsuspectingly." The raven explained, interrupting the blond in his rant. Naruto just blinked up at him, and then a cheeky smile formed on his pale-pink lips.

"Sure thing, 'Maru! I like company anyways!" They walked in relative silence and the raven fidgeted nervously as they neared his captain's house. The two stood in front of the wooden door awkwardly. The young raven gulped nervously as he replayed Moegi's plan in his mind. He slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against a tan ear as he whispered into it.

"I'll see you in the morning...taichou." Konohamaru breathed and smirked when Naruto shivered. He pulled away but not before brushing his lips against the blond's whiskered cheek. Konohamaru grinned down at him and vanished with a poof of smoke. Naruto blinked, then smiled as he let his fingertips hove over his blushing red cheek. The blond Anbu captain walked inside his house, dazedly shutting the door behind him.

In some nearby bushes, Konohamaru shot up, twigs in his hair, and proceeded to do a victory dance while to his right, Moegi just grinned.

_Phase one, complete._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Undercover Spies

**A/N: Here it is guys! The long awaited third chapter of Unexpected Rebound! Sorry it took me so long, blame my lack of inspiration lately.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Konohamaru Sarutobi & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Konohamaru is sick and tired of watching Naruto continuously asking that damned traitor Uchiha out on a date and always being rejected in return. Sasuke didn't deserve someone as loving and caring as his blond ANBU captain damn it!_ _And it was about time Naruto learned that too._

* * *

**Unexpected Rebound**

**Chapter 3: **Undercover Spies

"Why do _I_ have to be the girl?" Naruto whined while readjusted the long silky blond wig that was now posing as his 'real' hair. It itched his head real bad and stupid Shikamaru wouldn't let him scratch it.

Naruto felt like crying.

"Shut up and stand still, Naruto." Shikamaru retorted, exasperated because his captain wouldn't keep still enough for him to properly put the black nail polish on Naruto's fingertips. Konohamaru snickered quietly to himself, standing stalk still so that Naruto didn't lose his balance on his black heeled ninja sandals that he was wearing since his captain was using him as something to lean on.

The blond pouted at his subordinates and stayed silent while they tired to finish putting the last finishing touches on him. Naruto sighed and looked for something to occupy his bored mind with other than counting the long _torturing _seconds that passed by or how many times Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' under his breath.

He couldn't help but let his eyes start to drift onto Konohamaru who was looking up at the floating clouds above them. He couldn't help but admire the new attire the younger man had on.

It was so much _cooler_ than his dammit!

Konohamaru's soft brown hair was slanted to the right, much like Kakashi's, but what was so different about it was the single purple streak on the left side of his face that was dyed in the mixture of brown tresses. He had one single ear clamp on his right ear while three silver much shorter clamps were on his other.

There was a long purple scarf encircling his neck, all the while it covered his lower face, giving him a mysterious yet dangerous aura to him. It reminded Naruto of the good old days back when he was still a genin. Sarutobi's booger of a grandson would _always_ follow him around in a stupid rock-colored box with his little friends.

But alas, the once-ago booger had grown into a fine young man.

Really _fine_ if you asked Naruto.

The black muscle shirt the other man was wearing was showing that the amount of training with both Ebisu and Naruto he had undergone had actually paid off in the end. The blond Anbu captain was sure that even Moegi had a hard time looking away what with Konohamaru's very developed six pack and muscular body he had endowed over the years.

There was no denying it now, Naruto's once upon a time pupil had certainly grown. The blond felt pride swell up in his chest and he let a real smile grace his features. Staring at Konohamaru now, he couldn't have imagined back in the day for him to grow so big. It was preposterous really. How could that little spoiled brat grow into such an intelligent and wise shinobi?

Naruto guessed it had something to do with old man Sarutobi's doing.

"Naruto-taichou?"

It was just a damn shame that he decided to realize all this while looking straight at his choice of muse like he had some sort of staring problem.

Chocolate brown eyes were looking down at him worriedly. Naruto blinked and turned around, trying to keep Konohamaru from noticing the light flush that was slowly rising in his cheeks. Had he really been checking out his ex-student like he was a piece of (sexy) meat?

Had he officially gone mad? Konohamaru was five years below his senior! It wasn't that far apart but still...Naruto had known him when he was just a freaking kid! So then why the_ hell_ was he thinking about Konohamaru in such a disgusting manner? He was in love with Sasuke dammit!

Naruto breathed in deeply before replying in a shaky voice.

"Yes?" The blond tried desperately to make himself sound professional and in no way let his subordinate think he was hyperventilating because really, who hyperventilated nowadays other than Hinata?

"Are you alright?" Konohamaru asked while putting a hesitant hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The blond refrained from yelping, his blush spreading all the way to down to his neck. Naruto pulled back from Konohamaru's hand, ducking his head and making his wig's blond bangs overcast his eyes.

He couldn't let him know. Oh god what if he found out because of his sudden shyness towards him? Konohamaru wouldn't look at him the same anymore and Naruto couldn't bear the thought of losing someone precious to him all over again just because his mind was currently malfunctioning and having technical difficulties.

Naruto willed his features to relax and make his blush go away before turning back around to face the brunette with his pearly white smile on.

"I'm fine, 'Maru! Its just wearing this wig is embarrassing! Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, careful not to mess up his pig-tails or his drying nails. The blond laughed nervously and looked around for a possible distraction from the awkwardly progressing conversation. He spotted his katana five feet away leaning against a tree and smiled wistfully.

"Anyway, are we all finished here?" Naruto questioned as he calmly walked over to his weapon and picked it up off the ground, handing Konohamaru his chained scythes while doing so. The brunette swiftly took them in his hand, still gazing suspiciously at his blond captain while tucking the two hilts of his weapons inside the tight black strap that ran diagonally across his back.

"Yeah. We'll be heading out as soon as Neji and Shikamaru are finished mapping out the hideout."

Naruto bit his lip as he caught himself watching they way the other man's muscles rippled and flexed under his movements, not missing the way Konohamaru's skillful hands secured his scythes. The blond shook the thoughts of how those calloused hands would feel on his skin away from his mind.

He could already tell this was going to be a _long_ mission.

* * *

"_Are you in position?"_

Naruto rolled his eyes as Shikamaru's voice rang through his ear, courtesy of the silver earring that he was wearing on his right ear. Konohamaru and he were still situated outside the large red gates, holding their ground as the five rogue ninja which were guarding the entrance slowly walked up to them, their swords already poised in front of them ready for them to strike at any second.

"We're not here to fight. We merely came here to look for some place to stay." Konohamaru was the first one to speak, his voice was reassuring and smooth as silk as he spoke.

Naruto took it as his cue for him to play his part in the act. He dropped down to his knees, the crimson red skirt which he was wearing fluttering with the wind. He put his hands on the ground, his long pig-tails dropping down the sides of his face like a golden waterfall of silky locks. He let out a chocked sob and looked at the shocked men in front of them with watery azure eyes.

"Please! Find it in your heart to let us work for you! We have no home, we can barely afford food, and I can't even have a decent shower! I'll do _anything_ your boss wishes me to do, but please, I beg of you, give us a chance."

Naruto thanked whatever God up in the sky that he was blessed with such a talented mimicking voice. He guessed annoying Tsunade really did come in handy sometimes.

The men looked at each other precariously until one of them muttered something under his breath to them. They all nodded and turned back to the pair.

Konohamaru was already gently pulling him up off the ground by his arms. Once the blond was up, he hugged the brunette around the chest and buried his face in between the juncture of his neck and shoulder, sniffling to add more effect. He felt Konohamaru tense under his hold but soon relax and wrap an arm around his bare shoulders.

"The boss would like to see you." One of the rogue ninja's spoke.

"_They have wires."_ Once again Shikamaru's bored voice resounded through his ear, a hint of amusement lacing through his words, mostly likely because of his acting, and Naruto found himself smirking.

Konohamaru watched as they opened the gates for them, walking inside as calmly as possible. They gave their weapons to one of men who had gruffly asked for them. They were led through various hallways inside the giant hideout which was located inside a cavernous cliff, torches lighting their path with their blazing red-orange flames.

They passed many doors on their way to their destination, encountering many other rogue ninja inside large cells from various parts of the elemental countries according to their metal platelet they had. Each and every one of them leered at them as they passed them, stopping everything they were doing just to eye every part of them. Konohamaru found himself scooting closer to Naruto when he noticed many of the males were staring hungrily at his captain. The women weren't any different with himself.

They finally arrived in front of two large oak doors and one man knocked, waiting for the muffled 'come in' that sounded behind it to open them. They stepped inside cautiously and Naruto refrained from chocking on his own spit once he saw the man sitting on top of the desk.

He didn't expect his target to be so...so young and good-looking. He was fair-skinned with sharp green eyes and brown tresses that fell down his head in layers, his left bang longer than the right as it was parted to the right side of his head. He wore a simple tight black shirt with plain gray pants adorning his longs legs.

"My my...what a pretty young lady are you not? What's your name princess?" Naruto composed himself before speaking, bowing to the man deeply before stating his supposed name.

"Mioko, at your service." He spoke softly while watching Konohamaru bow to him as well.

"Shigeru, her brother." The brunette said flatly while staring indifferently at the man who was eying his supposed sister more than necessary.

The brown haired man simply nodded and leaned off the desk, gracefully walking up to them. His emerald eyes never leaving Naruto's oceanic ones.

"And what is it that you want?" He questioned calmly, glancing in between the two of them. Naruto was the first to speak.

"A place to stay. We have no where else to go. There are no jobs for hire and we're really hungry. Give us a chance and we won't let you down...um?" Naruto raised an eyebrow cutely and put a perfectly manicured finger to his bottom lip in thought.

"Kato, call me Kato." The brunette said with a smile. Naruto nodded and grinned at him.

"We won't let you down Kato. We are skilled to a somewhat degree in fighting." The blond explained and abstained from stiffening when Kato's hand was suddenly brought up and started caressing his whiskered cheek almost lovingly.

"My question for you my dear Mioko is...what's in it for _me?_" His voice was sultry and seducing as he leaned in, his face only centimeters apart from Naruto's. The blond smiled pleasantly at him, slowly putting his hand on Kato's pale cheek.

"I'm willing to do _anything_ just for a decent bath." He emphasized the word on 'anything', giving the term a double meaning behind it. He winked up at the man in front of him who's eyes widened momentarily before letting a smirk settle on his features.

"Well then, I hope you find everything to your tastes."

Behind them, Konohamaru glared menacingly at the floor, his jaw clenched tightly and his hands balled up into fists by his sides. That disgusting bastard better not do anything to his captain or he was personally going to chop off his dick before he killed him.

His chocolate eyes glanced at his captain solemnly.

_I hope you know what you're doing Naruto._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Compromising Jealousy

**A/N: Here it is guys! The long awaited fourth chapter of Unexpected Rebound! Sorry it took me so long; blame my lack of inspiration lately.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Konohamaru Sarutobi & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Konohamaru is sick and tired of watching Naruto continuously asking that damned traitor Uchiha out on a date and always being rejected in return. Sasuke didn't deserve someone as loving and caring as his blond ANBU captain damn it!_ _And it was about time Naruto learned that too._

* * *

**Unexpected Rebound**

**Chapter 4: **Compromising Jealousy

With all the blood that was rushing to his head, Konohamaru was sure this mission was going to be over for him faster than it began, if only for that fact that he was sure he was about to pop a blood vessel.

It's not like it was his fault though, it was that damn Kato who was rubbing him the wrong way.

Correction: Kato was _rubbing _Naruto's_ ass _while he sat there awkwardly not being able to do a goddamn thing about it. If _only_ for the sole reason that this was a mission, he would have already murdered Kato in cold blood. The solitary thing that kept him from actually going through with it was the heavy threat of fucking up a very important mission that could endanger both their lives.

Especially Naruto's.

Konohamaru's eyelids closed themselves momentarily, regaining his self-restraint by distilling any and all emotions that were brewing within him. Opening his eyes to reveal chocolate orbs, he found that the few seconds he took to relax had all been in vain when he was greeted with a very chipper (still disguised) Naruto sitting on Kato's lap. Almost immediately, his blood began to boil underneath his skin like hot lava. Konohamaru grit his teeth tightly, glaring heatedly at the way Kato leaned in to whisper into Naruto's ear which, in return, made the latter giggle.

He could feel his temple literally throbbing from the sheer annoyance and anger he felt. _Kami-sama_ would he enjoy ribbing Kato's arms off once the time came to bring this place down.

"Oh Kato, you're so strong!" he heard Naruto's abnormally high-pitched voice squeal. Kato chuckled and brought up a hand to brush away a stray lock from the blond's face.

Konohamaru's resolve snapped as he abruptly stood up, making the chair he had been sitting on fall to the ground with a clatter. He glared down at the man holding his taichou. _If only looks could kill_, the brunette thought sourly.

"Why do you need me here?" Konohamaru bit out sharply, avoiding meeting Naruto's stern sapphire gems. Kato raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the sudden display of bravado from the usually quiet brunette.

Kato narrowed his emerald eyes at the man standing before him, ushering for the blond on his lap to leave his office. She did so obediently, following one of his men out the door.

Konohamaru didn't miss the way Naruto stared at him as he strode passed him in a calm manner, as if to silently say _'Don't do anything stupid'_. He also didn't miss the way Kato's eyes never left his for even a second.

The door was shut with a soft _click_ and they were left in silence.

It wasn't until Kato stood up from his chair that the shroud of quietness finally lifted.

"I called you in here because I have a proposition for you…" he let his explanation hang in the tense atmosphere, noting the way Konohamaru's body tensed up. Smirking at the slight sign of anxiety, Kato walked around his desk and leaned against it nonchalantly.

"In order for you to keep on staying here, you will have to agree to some family matters of mine. You see my cousin has been wanting a new…boy toy, to put it bluntly. I deem you fit enough to protect her and serve her every desire."

A bead of sweat traveled down the young brunette's face. Konohamaru refrained from breathing in a sigh of relief. So his assignment wasn't that precarious.

"Of course, if you disagree, I would have to kill your sister. Such a shame really; she's quite a looker." Kato pondered to himself as if he hadn't just made a very personal threat toward the grandson of the late Sandaime.

Dread encompassed him, engulfing him in wave of fear that left him incapable of breathing. The thought of someone hurting his taichou…it was unthinkable!

_Naruto_.

_Naruto!_

"There's no need for that." Konohamaru replied hastily. Kato smirked at him and ambled toward the door. The young ANBU turned just in time to lock eyes with lavender ones.

And just like that, he forgot how to breathe.

_So…beautiful…_

Snowy tresses fell over pale, frail shoulders almost like a silk curtain. Forehead-length bangs framed almond-shaped eyes which contained the most stunning pair of lilac irises he had ever seen. Her skin was so pallid, yet radiated at the same time. Konohamaru could have sworn she was a fallen angel.

"Kiyoko, this is Shigeru. He will be accompanying you everywhere from here on out."

Kiyoko merely blinked before smiling up at her cousin and bowing deeply to Konohamaru. Her pristine white hair spilled forward barely touching the floor beneath them. She stood up straighter, still smiling as she spoke to 'Shigeru'.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shigeru. My name is Nagarashi Kiyoko."

The young brunette blushed deeply before scrambling to bow down to her. His face felt extremely hot while his eyes stared intently at the girl's unblemished feet.

"I-It's an honor." He replied to her, mentally slapping himself for stuttering. She giggled quietly at his cute antics. Konohamaru took a big breath.

_Oh Kami-sama, what have I just gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Shiiiiiiit, I'd do me!"

Inspecting himself closer in the mirror, Naruto grinned sexily at his reflection. He gave it a wink, posing in the full-length mirror in only his white panties and the simple black t-shirt that one of the men had brought to him. The lingerie (courtesy of Kato) that had come along with it sat in the far end of the room in a corner left untouched.

The blond ANBU captain undid the ties in his pigtails, letting the blond locks fall like a river of sparkling gold. He grabbed the brush on one of the countertops, bringing it up to comb it through his fake hair to get the knots out.

Naruto couldn't help but ponder over his subordinate. It had been five hours since he had seen Konohamaru, and it was already dusk. Just what had happened in the office with Kato after he had gone?

Just then, the door to his room creaked open and he jumped at the sudden noise. Quickly turning around he stared at Konohamaru who sluggishly made his way onto his bed and promptly fell face-first on it. A long, muffled groan echoed in the room.

The blond raised an elegant eyebrow and set the brush down, sauntering toward Konohamaru and climbing on the bed. He laid his head right next to his supposed 'brother' and bore holes into the back of his head until the latter finally turned to look at him.

"What?" he bit out. Naruto frowned at the rude tone of voice and lightly slapped Konohamaru's head.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" the blond retaliated, masking the slight hurt he felt from the other's unusual harshness. Sighing loudly, Konohamaru rolled over onto his back.

"Sorry…" he said solemnly while staring blankly at the ceiling above. Naruto shrugged and lay on his side, staring at Konohamaru's sullen face. He looked like his puppy just died.

Instinctively, he scooted closer to the troubled man, resting his head on a strong shoulder. Konohamaru lay stalk-still, not moving a muscle to push Naruto off of him. The blond took it as a sign to relax and scoot his body closer to the brunette's. The heat that emanated from Konohamaru left Naruto feeling safe and warm, like life had just gotten a little bit easier right then.

"What's wrong?" the blond jinchuuriki questioned after a moment of complete silence. Konohamaru shook his head.

"Kato gave me a job." He finally spoke. Naruto perked up and turned his head to rest his chin on the crook of the man's armpit.

"What is it?" the blond inquired, his big blue eyes staring at Konohamaru intently. Brown eyes averted their gaze onto him shortly before going back to looking at nothing in particular.

"Just some stupid job." He lied through his teeth. Naruto nodded in understanding.

He knew the other wasn't telling him everything, but he decided to leave it at that. There was no use prying the information out. Naruto trusted Konohamaru to tell him the things he needed to know. Disregarding the brunette's strange behavior the ANBU captain rested the side of his face on Konohamaru's chest.

They laid there in palpable silence until there was a knock at the door.

"Mioko-san, Kato-sama wishes to see you in his office tomorrow for breakfast." A baritone voice spoke.

"Alright! Thank you!" Naruto called out while sitting up and rubbing his temples tiredly. He sighed heavily before getting off of Konohamaru's bed and waddling over to his own.

"Night, 'Maru." The blond said softly, yawning loudly.

Konohamaru said nothing, merely watching his taichou climb into bed and curl in on himself. He scowled after a while and moodily turned his gaze onto something else.

_Why can't I get her out of my mind?_

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up only to find his subordinate gone. He found himself glowering at that. Konohamaru had not told him anything of yesterday's activities. There was no note or anything.

His heart clenched a bit but he brushed it off.

Rubbing his sleep encrusted eyes he stood up on the cold floor and stretched out the kinks in his body. He bent backward, his head almost touching the ground as he popped the bones in his spine. Moaning in pleasure and smiling brightly Naruto went on dressing himself in his womanly clothes, albeit with much whining and complaining of how uncomfortable they were to his manly parts.

"I wonder where he went?" the blond pondered to himself aloud.

There was a sudden knock at the door which broke him from his reverie.

"Mioko-san?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Be right out!" he called out with his chakra-altered voice. Seriously, the pitch of his own voice was starting to annoy the shit out of him. He was a man, dammit!

Casting a second glance at the mirror to check his hair, he finally made his way out and followed the guards down the wide corridors which contained many wooden doors similar to his own. Torches lit the pathway and he was left to narrow his eyes in order to get a better view of the two figures walking toward them. One was lean and muscular while the other one was small and slender.

His eyes widened when he realized just who they were. Konohamaru was smiling genuinely as the girl beside him talked softly, her violet eyes downcast. She wore a golden silk robe decorated with a magnificent hue of azure. Her arm was linked to Konohamaru's and Naruto suddenly felt his eyes not being able to support the image anymore and settled to keep his sight trained straight ahead.

Feeling eyes stare at him as they passed by each other, Naruto made no move to acknowledge his subordinate. Who was that girl and what was Konohamaru doing with her?

More importantly, why had his throat constricted when he saw them together?

Was this what they called…jealousy?

_No,_ Naruto denied, _I'm feeling upset because he didn't tell me. _

Believing his own lie Naruto held his head up high and continued to walk.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN! Is our cute little 'Maru losing his feelings toward his taichou? Let's hope not! ;) Sorry for such a short chapter and the late update! I promise to make them more recent and longer! Hope you enjoyed, read and review!**


	5. Displacement of the Heart

**A/N: Here it is guys! The long awaited fifth chapter of Unexpected Rebound! Sorry it took me so long; blame my computer shutting down on me.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Konohamaru Sarutobi & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Konohamaru is sick and tired of watching Naruto continuously asking that damned traitor Uchiha out on a date and always being rejected in return. Sasuke didn't deserve someone as loving and caring as his blond ANBU captain damn it!_ _And it was about time Naruto learned that too._

* * *

**Unexpected Rebound**

**Chapter 5: **Displacement of the Heart

"_**Your jealous."**_

"_Fuck you I'm not jealous!" _

"_**Whatever you say, idiot."**_

"_I hate you."_

"_**You weren't saying that on the last mission, and I quote: 'Kuramaaa, help meee I'm bleeeediiing.'" **_

Snickering echoed inside the blond's head and he scowled in return. He crossed his arms in front of his chest moodily, his firm scowl resolving and turning into a full-blown pout.

"Did I say something wrong, Mioko-chan?"

"Wha-?"

"_**Dumbass."**_

Blue eyes blinked several times before flickered their gaze onto the brunette sitting across from Naruto. A calloused hand came up to settle on his bare knee and Naruto refrained from shivering at the unwanted contact. He simply gazed into the emerald gems of the bane of his current mission.

He smiled prettily at Kato, waving off the question with a flick of his wrist.

"Oh no, I was just thinking about my bro-" Naruto bit his tongue, mentally cursing himself for voicing his thoughts so freely. Kato's lips thinned in distaste, his slender eyebrows furrowed as he leaned back against his chair, his hand retreating along with him.

"Ah yes, _Shigeru_." the man spat the name as if it was some disease, his handsome features morphing in distaste for the man he had just spoken about.

"He seems to be quite taken with my dear cousin."

Naruto visibly perked up at that.

"Cousin?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side in wonderment. Kato nodded.

"Her name is Kiyoko. She's very…special to me." the brunette let a fond smile grace his lips and Naruto raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. Was she the girl that had been walking with Konohamaru not so long ago? Something in his gut told him yes, she was the evil woman who had been getting so _comfortable _with his subordinate.

"_**Might I add that this jealous streak you're having is quite refreshing. I was getting tired of your constant moaning of 'Sasuke' this and 'Sasuke' that." **_

"_Shut the fuck up, Kurama. You're just jealous because you haven't found release in twenty-three years." _

"…_**Did I ever mention before that I really hate your father?"**_

"_Awww c'mon Kurama, you know you loooove meeee!" _

There was a snort and Naruto smirked while staring blankly at Kato.

"_**If you let me take that sweet ass of yours then maybe I'd love you. Just put a bag over your head."**_

"_But my face is the best part!" _

Before Kurama could reply back, the brunette across from him made himself known once again.

"-but even so, his disappearance allows us more time with each other, ne?"

Naruto's eyes hardened at the offending word. In his ninja vocabulary disappearance only meant one thing…death.

"Disappearance?" he questioned sternly, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be in character and letting his natural voice leak through. Kato furrowed his eyebrows at the girl sitting across from him, her body rigid and, by the looks of it, ready to attack if need be.

"Yes. His time spent protecting my dear cousin should allow me more time with you." He elaborated cautiously, eyes narrowing suspiciously at 'Mioko'. When had the sweet girl been replaced by such a livid woman?

'Mioko' visibly relaxed at that and 'she' shot Kato a warm smile.

"_**Since when have you been one to almost throw away your mission for something so measly? You're lucky he wants to get into your pants."**_

The blond flinched at the reprimand from the demon sealed inside him. Kurama was right; he shouldn't have reacted so adamantly over something as simple as a misleading of a word. It could have cost him the mission.

He felt frustrated inside, that much was for sure. His built up nerves felt taut and he was weary of anything and everything. Not having Konohamaru in a line of sight was making him distraught and influencing his usually obdurate emotions.

The young Sarutobi had been his apprentice once-upon a time and Naruto always felt the need to protect his past novice at all cost. Especially when said subordinate was in the hands of the enemy.

"_**Relax, brat, he can handle himself."**_

And it was true. Naruto knew perfectly well that he had trained his student impressively. But regardless of the fact, old habits do die hard. His human nature prevented him from letting go of his used-to-be charge. He was like the overprotective mother bird unable to release her baby chick from the nest in order for it to fly.

Naruto mentally cursed, glaring coldly at his folded hands resting on his lap.

In his mindscape, Kurama cackled.

* * *

"How does it look down there, Neji?" Shikamaru's voice crackled through Neji's earpiece and he frowned in displeasure as he watched with avid eyes the way the supposed leader kept touching Naruto. Sweat trickled down his face, the mask on his face suffocating him almost as much as the heat outside was.

He raked his eyes all over the hideout until he finally spotted a head of familiar spikey hair. There was a twitch of his mouth and Neji actually found himself bewildered. The mission assignment only said _Naruto_ had to do the seduction, it didn't say anything about _Konohamaru._

Just who exactly was that girl on top of Sarutobi?

"It seems Konohamaru has found himself a _very_ friendly lady." He spoke calmly into the small microphone attached to his collar. There was shuffling heard on the other end and Neji raised an eyebrow when a _thud_ resounded in his earpiece followed by some colorful language.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Shikamaru groaned in pain as he sat up on the tree branch he had ungracefully landed on when he'd lost his balance trying to set the trap appropriately. It was so not because of what Neji had just said. Not at all.

"_What_?" he questioned while pulling leaves from out of his hair, very much disgruntled. He didn't mind being out in the open like this because if there was one thing they had gathered it was that their security _sucked_. The watchmen took one-hour breaks every twenty minutes for crying out loud!

"Are you alright?" Neji's static-y voice came through and Shikamaru grunted in response.

"Just peachy. What was it you were saying?"

The Hyuuga chuckled and strained his eyes even further to get a closer look, making sure his eyes weren't betraying him (not like they ever did). Surely enough he watched with incredulous eyes as a woman sat herself comfortably atop Konohamaru's lap. Sarutobi seemed bewildered at first but not a second later he was relaxing into the sudden intimate contact.

"It looks like our little Konohamaru isn't so little anymore."

Shikamaru scowled. He could already feel a headache coming on.

"What is he doing?" Shikamaru asked while checking the trap once more before stealthily making his way over to where Neji was stationed.

"I'd rather not say, but it seems to me that she's…_seducing_ him."

Shikamaru clucked his tongue, his facial features morphing into that of disapproval. What was that idiot _thinking_?

"Where's Naruto?" he questioned once he made it to the branch in which Neji was perched on.

"If that man's_ hand_ gets any higher than Naruto will be found out." Neji grit out almost painfully. Shikamaru sighed tiredly and snuck a hand under his mask to pinch the bridge of his nose. Things weren't going as planned and any wrong action could get either Naruto or Konohamaru killed. Or worse, both of them.

"Contact Naruto as soon as he's alone."

"Understood."

* * *

"_Ano sa,_ Shigeru-kun, have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

A full-blown blush was adorning the young man's face, stretching all the way down to his neck as he pulled at the collar of his shirt nervously. This girl was on his lap for Kami's sake! Any (virgin) man would be blushing like a schoolgirl right now!

Kiyoko leaned against him, her lithe body molding with his muscular one as she rest her head on shoulder with almost swan-like elegance. She looked like a fragile doll and because of that Konohamaru no qualms in letting her stay there. Albeit, there was something nagging at him in the back of his mind, but he was just too much in a daze to know what exactly it was.

"N-No I haven't-"

A nimble finger was suddenly touching his face, effectively cutting him off from his stuttering. It trailed down his jawline slowly, his body involuntarily shuddering in pleasure. What was this girl doing to his body?

Konohamaru let his eyelids droop in hazy delight when her slender fingers found their way into his hair, first caressing it then going on to massage his scalp. A tiny moan escaped his lips but he was unaware of it, simply choosing to lean into the gentle ministrations.

Why was he feeling so pleasured yet at the same time so guilty? Hadn't he always fantasized about someone else doing this time? Someone so gorgeous that doing anything with that person would have probably felt ten times better?

Brilliant, azure eyes suddenly flashed in his mind and Konohamaru's eyes snapped open. He caught the small hand messing with his hair in a firm but tender grip. She seemed surprised, if the widening of her lilac eyes were any indication.

Konohamaru averted his eyes, blush returning full force.

"There is _someone_ though." He confessed, his head hanging a little bit, almost out of shame. Kiyoko seemed to recede back into herself, pulling her hand out of Konohamaru's grasp. It appeared to him that her eyes dimmed, if only a little, to a shade that looked almost violet.

Konohamaru chewed his bottom lip guiltily. Had he upset her?

The light weight settled on top of him disappeared and he was left feeling emptier than before, like he was incomplete. _But why_, he asked himself_, I've only known her for two days. _

He felt himself becoming anxious when she began to walk away farther into the garden. He was suffocating on this suddenly heavy air and he felt trapped. He couldn't _lose _her.

"W-Wait!" Konohamaru shouted, scrambling off of the stone bench, trying to get to her, _desperate_ to reach her in time before she left.

Kiyoko halted and turned around. In that moment Konohamaru fell to his knees before her, encircling the girl's slim waist with his arms and burying his face into her abdomen. Her aroma was absolutely enticing and just the scent of her left him wanting so much more.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it. There is _no one _else." Konohamaru frantically assured her, not looking up at all for fear of seeing disapproval on her face. Half of his mind knew exactly what he was saying, but the other half was questioning _why_ he had said it if he _knew_ it wasn't true.

Everything about this woman was just so intoxicating that he didn't care what he did or say. Not now when he was with her at least.

But because of him deciding not to look up, he completely missed the sinister grin that spread across Kiyoko's face as she stared at the shocked feminine face of 'Mioko' who stood stalk-still behind the glass door.

It didn't last long though because a second later, 'Mioko' was withholding an almost animalistic snarl that threatened to escape him.

Naruto was trying so hard not to yank open the door and tear that bitch to shreds. Instead he simply turned on his heel and strutted back to his room.

"_Did you find him?" _

"Yes." Naruto bit out, clenching and unclenching his fists as he practically slammed the door off its hinges.

"_Calm dow-"_

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down you bastard! That wench has him eating out of her goddamn palm! That idiot! What the fuck was he thinking! Fucking shit-"

"_Naruto!"_

"What!?"

He was shaking with uncontrolled rage, his teeth grinding with so much ferocity that they squeaked with every movement.

"_I want you to talk to him. Tell him to stay away from her. Neji says she has unusual chakra, almost identical to that of Sasuke's cursed seal."_

"…." Naruto stayed silent, his finely shaped eyebrows furrowed together.

"_Naruto? Are you there?"_

"Yeah."

"_What are you planning on doing?"_

The man in question sighed tiredly and sunk into his bed, rubbing his temples soothingly, already feeling his head begin to ache. There was certainly something fishy about the girl, and what Shikamaru just said confirmed that, but he still didn't know what she was doing or what he himself was going to do about it.

If he tried to dig deeper into her character, then there would be an even higher risk of getting himself exposed, ruining their chances of destroying this place once and for all. Kato had let it slip that there was some sort of meeting in Amegakure tomorrow, almost a four-day journey.

"I don't know…give me until tonight, Shika."

He received a sigh in return then a grumbled _"alright"_ before the line cut off.

Naruto stared worriedly at the door to his room.

There was a luminous feeling in the pit of his stomach he _really _didn't like right now.

_I have a bad feeling about this,_ Naruto thought.

* * *

**A/N: What can I say, there was a laptop in my hand when my sudden burst of inspiration came to me. For those of you who don't know my computer is broken right now and until I get it fixed then I'm totally screwed. Thankfully I saved all my crap in my trusty robot flash drive! :D I practically worship him now. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated! There will be more to come I'm sure of it! **


End file.
